Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World
Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World is a 1998 direct-to-video sequel to the 1995 Disney film Pocahontas. While the first film dealt with her meeting with John Smith and the arrival of the British settlers in Jamestown, the sequel focuses on Pocahontas' journey to England with John Rolfe to negotiate for peace between the two nations, although her death is omitted from the film's ending. Plot In London, John Smith is ambushed by a group of soldiers with a warrant for his arrest and presumed dead in the ensuing confrontation; Governor Ratcliffe has lied to King James (being a personal friend of the King) and framed Smith as the traitor from the first film in a plot to declare war against the Powhatan Nation while avoiding punishment for his own crimes. In order to prevent this, the King sends a young diplomat, John Rolfe, to bring Chief Powhatan to England for negotiations. In the New World, Pocahontas, Powhatan's daughter, mourns John Smith's death but is eventually able to move on. John Rolfe soon arrives, greeted by English civilians (who by now have settled in Jamestown) and a curious Pocahontas. Rolfe eventually speaks with Powhatan, but he refuses to accompany him to England, so Pocahontas goes in her father's stead, believing that she can bring about peace between the two nations. Powhatan sends a bodyguard, Uttamatomakkin (Uti) to accompany Pocahontas. Rolfe and Pocahontas have a rocky start, but gradually warm up to each other. In England, Rolfe leaves Pocahontas at his mansion and meets with King James and Queen Anne, but James refuses to meet with Pocahontas despite Rolfe's pleas. Instead, per Ratcliffe's suggestion, James invites both Rolfe and Pocahontas to an upcoming ball and promises that if Pocahontas impresses him by acting civilized, he will prevent the armada from sailing to Jamestown, but if she does not, he will declare war. Knowing that Ratcliffe deliberately manipulated the King, Rolfe and his maid, Mrs. Jenkins, educate Pocahontas in the ways of British etiquette to prepare her. At the ball, Pocahontas wins over the King and Queen with flattery and almost manages to prevent war, but a bear-baiting arranged by Ratcliffe and greatly enjoyed by the snobbish nobility infuriates Pocahontas and she openly accuses the King of savage behavior. James angrily orders Pocahontas and Uti imprisoned in the Tower of London, and declares war on the Powhatan tribe. At his home, Rolfe is approached by a hooded stranger who helps him break Pocahontas and Uti out of the tower and take them to an inn, where the man reveals himself to be John Smith. Smith implores Pocahontas to stay hidden with him, but she instead takes Rolfe's advice and decides to try and stop the war one last time. She openly confronts the King in the palace and reveals Smith, thus proving that Ratcliffe had been lying the entire time. Realizing Ratcliffe's treachery, James sends a battalion to stop the armada. They are successful in stopping the ships before they can set sail, but Ratcliffe refuses to give up and tries to kill Pocahontas. Smith appears and fights Ratcliffe one-on-one until Ratcliffe draws a gun, but before he can fire, Rolfe sends him overboard with the ship's mast. Ratcliffe makes it back to the port, where he is arrested by the King. Smith receives a royal pardon and his own ship from the King as a sign of apology. Pocahontas and Rolfe, meanwhile, appear on the verge of admitting that they love each other. Before they can, Smith appears and implores Pocahontas to accompany him on his new journeys around the world, but Pocahontas chooses otherwise and she and Smith part ways as friends. As Pocahontas later prepares to return to Jamestown, she finds Rolfe waiting for her on the ship, having chosen to go and live with her in Jamestown (with Uti remaining in London in his stead). They kiss as the ship sails into the sunset. Cast * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas (sung by Judy Kuhn) * Billy Zane as John Rolfe * Donal Gibson as John Smith * David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe * Russell Means as Chief Powhatan * Linda Hunt as Grandmother Willow * Jim Cummings as King James * Jean Stapleton as Mrs. Jenkins * Finola Hughes as Queen Anne * Michelle St. John as Nakoma * John Kassir as Meeko * Danny Mann as Percy * Frank Welker as Flit * Brad Garrett as Uttamatomakkin * Additional voices: Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulsen, Gregg Rainwater, William Morgan Sheppard, Kath Soucie, Russell Werkman, April Winchell, Bob Bergen, Mark S. Brien, Rodger Bumpass, Jennifer Darling, Debi Derryberry, Paul Eiding, Bill Farmer, Jonathan Joss, Georgina Lightning, Mickie McGowan, Phil Proctor, Andrew Roa, Marjorie Tanin & Carole Jeghers - Horses * Chorus: Andrew Belling, Susanne Blakeslee, Amick Byram, Mary Jo Catlett, Patricia Cullen, Ed Evanko, Scott Harlan, Dave Holland, Alison Larkin, Susan McBride, Bobbi Page, Phil Proctor, Martin Rayner, Clive Revill, Christina Saffran, Stephen Wolfe Smith, Simon Templeman, Shani Wallis & B.J. Ward Songs * Where Do I Go From Here? (performed by Judy Kuhn) * What a Day in London (performed by Judy Kuhn (Chorus: Andrew Belling, Susanne Blakeslee, Amick Byram, Mary Jo Catlett, Patricia Cullen, Ed Evanko, Scott Harlan, Dave Holland, Alison Larkin, Susan McBride, Bobbi Page, Phil Proctor, Martin Rayner, Clive Revill, Christina Saffran, Stephen Wolfe Smith, Simon Templeman, Shani Wallis and B.J Ward)) * Wait Till He Sees You (performed by Jean Stapleton and Billy Zane) * Things Are Not What They Appear (performed by David Ogden Stiers, Craig Copeland, Roger Freeland and Phil Proctor) * Where Do I Go From Here? Reprise (performed by Judy Kuhn) * Between Two Worlds (performed by Judy Kuhn and Billy Zane) International releases * Canada: August 25, 1998 * United States: August 25, 1998 * Brazil: November 10, 1998 * Germany: March 25, 1999 * Denmark: April, 1999 * Iceland: April 12, 1999 * Sweden: April 20, 1999 * Italy: May, 1999 * France: May 5, 1999 * Portugal: May 21, 1999 * Japan: December 10, 1999 * United Kingdom: March 13, 2000 * Czech Republic: March 20, 2000 * Greece: March 27, 2000 * Hungary: April 6, 2000 * Norway: June 5, 2002 International titles * Albania: Pokahontas II: Udhetimi ne Boten e Re * Bulgaria: ? * Brazil: Pocahontas II: Uma Jornada Para o Novo Mundo * Canada: Pocahontas 2: À la découverte d'un monde nouveau * Croatia: Pocahotas 2: Putovanje u Novi svijet * Czech Republic: Pocahontas 2: Cesta do nového sveta * Denmark: Pocahontas 2: Rejsen til England * Finland: Pocahontas II - matka uuteen maailmaan * France: Pocahontas 2: Un monde nouveau * Germany: Pocahontas 2 - Die Reise in eine neue Welt * Greece: Pocahontas II: Taxidi s' ena neo kosmo * Hungary: Pocahontas 2: Vár egy új világ * Italy: Pocahontas II - Viaggio nel nuovo mondo * Japan: ポカホンタス II/イングランドへの旅立ち (Pokahontasu II: Ingurando he no tabidachi) (Pocahontas II: Journey to England) * Mexico, Spain: Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo * Netherlands: Pocahontas 2: Reis naar een Nieuwe Wereld * Norway: Pocahontas 2 - Reisen til en annen verden * Poland: Pocahontas II: Podroz do Nowego Swiata * Portugal: Pocahontas 2 - Viagem a um Mundo Novo * Romania: Pocahontas II: Calatorie catre Lumea Noua * Russia: ? * Serbia: Pokahontas 2 - Putovanje u Novi svet * Slovakia: Pocahontas 2: Cesta do Nového sveta * Sweden: Pocahontas II - Resan till en annan värld * Turkey: Pocahontas 2: Yeni Bir Dunyaya Yolculuk * Ukraine: ? International dubs For information about international dubs, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World/International. Category:1998 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Disney Princess Category:Films produced by Leslie Hough Category:Films directed by Tom Ellery Category:Films directed by Bradley Raymond Category:Film scores by Lennie Niehaus Category:Film scores by Blaise Tosti Category:Film scores by Stacy Widelitz Category:Film scores by Larry Grossman Category:American sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Animation Japan Category:Walt Disney Animation Canada